Ramona (Morrigan3's Lair)
History Ramona was a normal Guardian in all respects save one-she had never been able to find her charge. Regarded by her fellows as defective, she wandered the world, having given up any hope of a clan or family. So doing, she met Lucien and they came to travel together. The Mirror dragon was at first intrigued, then enthralled by this strange Guardian, and in time made her an offer: make a home with him, and let them gather other dragons that had been rejected by their own kind, or lost their homes in some fashion. They would craft their own clan, and defy conventions that demanded they be lonely and alone. She was persuaded, and they made their home in the Crystalspire Reaches, far from their parent clans. So it was that Ramona founded the the Starsong Sanctuarium together with her mate, Lucien.In the time since, their clan has grown both by adoption and by birth, and Ramona has found that while she has no single charge, yet she is content. To her the clan she has built with her loyal, loving mate is all the Charge she needs. Personality Ramona may have no Charge, but she takes her duties as the Clan's lead fighter and protector very seriously. She adores her mate and adoptive children, and was pleased to train and fight with Hypnos and Kazul. While she enjoys combat, she is equally pleased to be at home, hearing the latest tales brought back by her mate, sorting through the spoils of their efforts, or keeping company with her clanmates. She enjoys teaching the clan's children, both in the art of combat and in knowledge of the world around them accumulated during her long years traveling. Appearance Ramona spent long years wandering in search of her charge, and while so doing found herself many times in the position of acting as protector for some weaker creature. She welcomed these experiences as training for her future (though in truth she could no more have failed to act so than to stop breathing), but they took their toll. She has her scars, and even in her home finds it difficult to go about entirely unarmored. Her mate, Lucien, has helped somewhat, finding her new armor that is functional, comfortable, and decorative, and she wears proudly the claw paint that her adoptive daughter Kazul's mate Roxim made for her. Abilities Ramona is a highly skilled fighter, and a practiced caregiver. Recent Events Sometime after they opened a route to the Observatory, Ramona woke one morning to find Lucien changed, his Mirror form gone, replaced by that of the magical native inhabitants of the region, the Fae. She was less surprised by this development that he was, knowing of his long discontent with the species of his birth. Their clan had been host to strange happenings before, and whether this latest was the result of long exposure to the magic of their home combined with his discomfort with his form, or some blessing from a God in recognition of their service and achievements, she wasn't much troubled. As long as he was happy, she was content.Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Clan Leader Category:Hunter Category:Teacher Category:Warrior Category:Guardian Category:Female